


To Make a Believer

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No this isn't a joke, Older Man/Younger Man, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: “Get comfortable,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. The warmth lingered and Saeran propped himself against his chest, letting the steady heartbeat and warmth of the man soothe him.Driver Kim slowly began to pump, hands moving to spread him wider as Saeran felt himself losing control.It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, it wasn’t supposed to feel this damn good.
Relationships: Driver Kim/Choi Saeran, Driver Kim/Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	To Make a Believer

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally begging you to read the comments after you finish

“Drive.”

Saeran slammed the back door shut and propped his boots upon the leather center console, a smirk on his face when he saw Driver Kim’s eyes widen in the rearview mirror.

The old man cleared his throat, putting on a polite smile. “Excuse me, I’m a chauffeur in the service of Director Jumin Han. I’m not a taxi for the public. Terribly sorry.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed, one finger reaching to pick between his teeth, “I know.”

The man exhaled, eyes locking with his a little longer before moving down.

Saeran laughed, wagging a finger from his other hand. “Ah ah ah. You make any calls and I’m sending those emails straight to your precious Director.”

Kim hesitated. “Emails?”

“Oh yeah,” he continued to explain with practiced nonchalance, “I don’t know what Han’d think if he saw the things you do in the company car. And if he knew you were exploiting his status? Tch. Forget it.”

“... Who are you?”

The quiver in Kim’s voice only made Saeran even more excited. He loved the fear and his grin stretched to match his arms spreading across the vehicle, filling the space meant for three.

“A friend - if you want me to be. I don’t think you’ll like the alternative.” His smirk fell away and his eyes narrowed to hone in the threat it was meant to be. “Now drive.”

Driver Kim reluctantly obeyed, slowly pulling out of his parked space and melting into the busy street so smoothly that Saeran doubted they’d moved at all. He checked out the window, impressed by both his driving and the car that shut out all sound. Perfect.

“Where are we going? What do you want?”

“Just a drink or two, have some fun.”

He didn’t quite believe him, but that was fine. Saeran had his methods and could be persuasive in ways his Savior couldn’t.

With this target in particular, it’d be the easiest and most fun one yet.

“Let’s find somewhere quiet.”

The man exhaled. “If you’re planning to hurt me I’d rather take my chances with the emails.”

“I swear,” he said, holding up a dismissive finger, “that you will enjoy what I have planned.”

The car ride was mostly silent. Saeran could hear every shuddering breath Kim took and every tap of his impatient shoe on the console.

Driver Kim knew the backroads better than he did. Saeran whistled as the cars and security cameras around them gradually fell away, eventually leading to an abandoned parking lot with similarly abandoned cars. Someone should really clean this mess up.

“What now? What do you want? I don’t have insider information on C&R, I’m just a driver.”

“Just to experience what you usually do.”

Kim swallowed, turning his head to finally face Saeran directly. “What are you asking for, young man?”

Saeran smirked, licking his lips and leaning his torso forward. “Don’t act like you’ve never been with someone like me.”

Of course he had - Saeran had witnessed the affairs when he first started following Driver Kim. He’d be perfect for Mint Eye: his age made him easy recruitment, his connections made him useful, his resume made him a least likely suspect, and his experiences made for _ amazing _ blackmail. The answer to so many of Magenta’s problems fell upon a chauffeur's soldiers and Savior had already commended him for his genius suggestion.

The only thing Saeran hadn’t expected was to find the blackmail so quickly and easily. He found it at the same time nearly four nights a week - young, old, men, women, and everyone who couldn’t so easily be defined loved the chance to get close to someone with deep roots to the Han family of C&R. Kim knew it, fucking them in the front seats, in the back seats, in their cars, in his car, and on some occassions - Jumin Han’s.

Life was always stranger than fiction. Saeran could vouch for that personally.

“That’s all you really want?” he asked, still doubtful.

“Let’s have a night, that’s all. Here - a peace offering.”

Saeran opened his backpack and pulled out the ‘wine bottle,’ meant to taste like red wine despite its clearly blue coloring.

“You’re treating me?” Driver Kim gingerly took it and inspected the glass, looking for any familiarity on the hand-made label. “What brand is this?”

“It’s new, exclusive. We call it ‘elixir.’”

“We? You work for a wine company?”

“What? I don’t look it?” he laughed, spreading his arms. Saeran enjoyed the way Driver Kim’s eyes ran over his messy and tattered clothes and landed on his exposed neckline.

“I suppose I could try it. I don't have any cups, though…”

“I already had some. It’s all yours, you can drink it straight.”

“... Alright.”

When Driver Kim’s eyes left his to focus on opening the bottle, Saeran’s scowl fell back in full-force. He watched him sip it, then drink it, and exhaled, satisfied. Saeran’s smile returned just as Driver Kim’s attention did.

“It’s not bad, but I wouldn’t say it’s particularly nice.”

“Yeah, I guess we still have work to do. It’s new,” he shrugged. “Now… come here.”

Driver Kim exited the front and opened the back, sitting nervously next to him before closing the door.

“What do you…. Ahem, how should we-?”

Saeran’s lips found his, prying open his mouth with his tongue until Driver Kim was eagerly participating - far more eager than he. He chuckled into his mouth.

“Tch. You taste like ale. Eager aren’t you?”

What a world that an old man was hornier than him. Driver Kim dragged Saeran closer, pulling his leg to get him to straddle his lap. Saeran obliged, wrapping his arms around his neck and enjoying the unexpectedly sturdy body. All that sex really kept up his physique. He supposed he could see why someone might find him charming. He had a kind face, was stronger than he looked, and knew what he was doing. His experienced hands were already working their way onto his clothed hips to position him  _ just right _ in a way that spread his legs comfortably.

He certainly wasn’t used to not being in charge. Saeran wasn’t sure if he even liked that, but any reservation left with the soothing circles Kim started to massage just under his shirt.

“Not used to losing control, eh?”

Saeran pulled out, grimacing. “How did you-? Ah!”

Driver Kim dragged light fingernails up his sides. It tickled, but in a strange way. No one had ever touched him like that and Saeran flinched, his own hands tightening around his shoulders. The older man laughed, amused, before moving Saeran’s arms off him.

His hands swiftly tossed his shirt up, working them over his head and tossing it to the side.

Expert precision. Expert control.

Saeran hardly knew the shirt was gone before his pants and underwear were being pulled down his legs.

“Jeez, old man!” he spat. He felt his face reddening, angered by this display of complete dominance when he’d been the one to initiate. He felt the heat crawling to his ears, additionally angered by how much he was simply enjoying the exchange he didn’t think he’d get much out of. Saeran thought he’d get the chauffeur to suck him off, that he’d dig his hand into what was left of his thinning hair, and that he’d see his cum dripping down his tongue while he begged for more.

He’d fantasized about the situation far more than he wanted to admit.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Driver Kim wasn’t supposed to be jerking him off.

“Check the front seat pocket for me, will you?”

All of those thoughts about control and Saeran didn’t think or hesitate to do a half-turn, digging into the pocket to pull out a jar of lube.

Driver Kim took it from his hand and poured some on his finger. All the evidence in front of him and Saeran didn’t think anything of Kim smiling up at him as a hand reached around his nude form.

All the videos he’d seen and Saeran was still surprised when the first finger began to massage his butthole.

“What - wait, what are you doing?”

“Preparing you. You aren’t here just for kissing are you?”

Saeran’s mouth opened to protest but the words didn’t come, replaced with passive grunts. No one had ever done this for him either. They’d all been pitiful one-night stands who didn’t give a shit about his well-being, only wanting an hour with a bad boy. Driver Kim was opening him up, seeming to know all his weak spots despite only meeting him less than thirty minutes ago. And in this half-hour, he’d touched him with more care than he’d even touched himself.

His arms wrapped back around his shoulders and his head fell, ashamed and aroused, to his shoulder. Saeran huffed into the sweet smell of cologne and leather, lifting his butt higher and biting his lip when the finger finally began to enter him. It was slow and purposeful, warm and knowing, calloused and careful. If Kim continued long enough, Saeran knew he’d cum untouched. How embarrassing.

But with the way it felt, Saeran couldn’t bring himself to care. “Ha, ha…”

“There now, easy does it. Relax, it’ll feel better.”

He hated being given directions, but he closed his eyes and tried to do as he said. A second finger slowly pushed in and Saeran gasped, biting into Driver Kim’s shoulder and feeling precum leak into the other’s shirt. His dick twitched and Driver Kim began to massage across his back as his fingers worked him open, caressing him in a come-hither motion. They got faster, pushing much further than his own fingers could ever go, and making a squishing sound that made him start grinding in his lap.

“Fuck,” Saeran hissed.

His partner patted his back. “There, there.”

“D-don’t treat me like - ah…”

“No need for all of that, now. Just relax. I’ll take good care of ya.”

Where did he get off with all that confidence? Saeran loathed him and he loathed how good he felt.

“Up you go.”

The fingers left him, making him feel cold and empty, and his knees were pushed closer together to make him sit up a bit higher. Driver Kim left one hand on his back, continuing to massage him while the other swiftly unlatched both his belt and zipper within seconds.

Expert fingers in every way.

Both hands moved back to his sides, sitting Saeran on his thighs before moving his cock against his. Saeran’s breath hitched as he watched them slide against the other, precum like lubricant.

“A nice size you have there,” Driver Kim mused, voice low and comforting.

“You’re - bigger than me,” he said with an irritated click of his tongue.

“No need to be upset. That just means I can work wonders. A good deal, hm?”

“Whatever…”

Driver Kim’s hands gripped his thighs, rubbing their cocks together a bit longer until he inhaled. “Should be a condom in the same pocket.”

Shakily, Saeran turned to fish for it, fingers almost failing to grab the first thin object he could find. Driver Kim took that from him too, tearing it open with his mouth and rolling it over his cock as if it were as natural as breathing. More lube was poured over it and he lifted Saeran a bit higher. His chin rested on the large shoulder and Saeran wondered how something so hard could feel so comfortable. Driver Kim took a deep breath before he slid Saeran back down, his hole overly welcoming the head of Kim’s cock. He gasped, mouth open as he so gently went down and down.

Tears fell from his eyes. Disgraceful, embarrassing. But he couldn’t stop them from falling when Driver Kim pushed him all the way to the hilt and then lifted him again.

“Get comfortable,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. The warmth lingered and Saeran propped himself against his chest, letting the steady heartbeat and warmth of the man soothe him.

Driver Kim slowly began to pump, hands moving to spread him wider as Saeran felt himself losing control.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, it wasn’t supposed to feel this damn good. He wondered if he could do this again before it was even over. 

“Here is it?”

Saeran yelped as the cock hit his prostate. Driver Kim didn’t even need to ask, it was rhetorical. He clenched around him and the other laughed, continuing to hit that same spot at a pace that was not enough and too much all at once.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

He chanted, cursing his luck - or maybe lack of it - as he came undone. Saeran buried his head in Driver Kim’s shoulder, wetting it with his tears, and feeling all too sensitive as cum buried itself into the fine linen of Kim’s dress shirt.

Driver Kim continued fucking into him, hands moving to squeeze around his waist so he couldn’t move if he wanted. Saeran felt completely full, every thrust sending him aching and like he would cum all over again.

“Ssh…”

His grip loosened and returned to massaging him as Driver Kim went faster, bouncing him until he was almost hitting the ceiling and moaning a long, luxurious growl.

Driver Kim panted, hands falling away to his sides. Saeran sniffled, hurriedly wiping his eyes as he attempted to gather himself and watched Driver Kim wipe at the sweat that’d begun to gather on his brow.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Saeran bit his lip, glaring at the smiling man who’d made him feel too many confusing emotions in such a short time span.

He’d never doubt his elders again.

“Y-you can drop me off, now…”

Driver Kim chuckled and wiped a straying tear before he could. “I can do that. You know… I really am starting to crave that wine you gave me, actually. Perhaps I was wrong about it. It’s making me feel nice.”

“I-it’s a gift.”

“Much obliged. I suppose I can call you for more if I so desire?”

His hand smoothed down his side and sent a shiver through him. Saeran gulped, wondering just which thing of ‘more’ he was talking about.

“Yeah… yeah, you can.”  
  



End file.
